Touhou Week (For me and my friends)
by Kuromaru Getsuga
Summary: This was in October when I wrote a small little story for each Touhou character I was being that school week. I also had to stay in character the entire day. (Currently editing it)
1. Day One: Marisa ze

Touhou Week Day One: Flashy Witch

"Oi I said I was sorry ze!" The blonde witch exclaimed. Patchouli shot Marisa a small glare. "Sorry doesn't fix the books you burned with your petty magic trick." "It wasn't my fault!" Marisa tried keeping her voice down but found it hard not to shout that last sentence out. Patchouli let out a long sigh and said, "Just put back those books you knocked down over there and I won't have to bother the Mistress about this." "Yeah yea—" Marisa began to huff until it hit her. "Wait a minute all of them? There has to be at least 6,000 knocked out of place!" The purple haired librarian flashed a small smirk in the Witch's direction before saying, "Better get started then." Marisa groaned and reluctantly started placing a few books in their original spots. "Putting away books is so booooorriiing" She complained while slipping a few more books in their slots. "Oh and just so you don't get any ideas, Koakuma isn't allowed to assist you. You made the mess, you clean it up." Patchouli added. "Oh come on this will take forever then!" Over to the side Koakuma was admiring Patchouli with a small twinkle in her eyes. "Patchouli-Sama is so cool~!" "Pests everywhere I turn" The magician muttered to herself while using her magic to lift up a book without physically touching it. The pages started to turn on their own as she reads. Reluctantly putting away the books; Marisa spots a tome that catches her eye. "Oh?" She quietly says to herself studying the cover a little bit more. She quickly glances around to make sure that no one was watching before attempting to stuff the book in her shirt.

Without turning around Patchouli called over to Marisa. "If I find another book missing thief, I'll have Sakuya personally track you down." Marisa looked a bit offended by the Magician's words. "Hey! I'm a witch, a youkai hunter, and a wonderful incident solver! Don't call me a thief; it's just not a cool title. Plus I was only going to borrow it if it looked interesting ze." Patchouli rolled her eyes. "Yeah like you 'borrowed' five-hundred of my other books five years ago." "I'm going to give them all back…eventually." There was a long awkward pause before Patchouli spoke up again. "On second thought get out, I'll clean this mess up myself I don't think I can trust you with this job." Offended once again by the purple haired girl's words Marisa opens up her hand allowing her broom to instantly fly into her palm. "Well fine, I was bored to death anyway." Marisa hopped on her broomstick and stood on it like it was a surfboard then placed her hat on top of her head before flying off. A few hours passed by until she landed near the Hakurei Shrine to greet Reimu. "Hey Reeeeeeeimmmmuu~" The boisterous blonde called out to the shrine maiden. The darker haired girl stood there on the porch of the Hakurei Shrine sweeping. "What do you want now Marisa? I don't have time for games right now. I have to get this place cleaned up before the festival and Yukari wont stop bugging me while I work." Marisa frowned slightly noticing how stressed her friend was. "I can help." She offered. "If by help you mean lying around all day while I do all the work then you can forget it." Reimu said not even looking at Marisa. "No, no, I really mean it. I can take over sweeping or something while you go do something else." Reimu paused for a long time starring at Marisa as if trying to figure out what sort of trick she was planning to pull. After a few minutes Reimu handed the broom over to Marisa. "If you insist then get started." The young witch grinned at her friend and began sweeping with all her might trying to make the place look as clean as it possibly can. Reimu then disappeared further into the shrine to take care of the other chores. Hours passed before Reimu returned and by then Marisa had taken care of all of Reimu's outdoor chores. The darker haired girl placed a small silver tray with two cups of tea on the porch and waited for Marisa to sit down next to her.

"See I told you I would work." Marisa said wiping sweat off of her forehead and taking a seat next to Reimu. Reimu brought her teacup to her lips and took a small sip before answering. "I'm actually impressed." Marisa puffed out her cheeks pouting. "What is that suppose to mean? I always work!" "Whatever you say" Reimu replied not entirely convinced. "Are you calling me lazy?" She poked her friend's side playfully. Reimu tried to hold in a giggle. "Relax and just drink your tea." Marisa began mumbling under her breath, "Didn't hear a no…" "I got a bill from Patchouli today by the way." Reimu looked over at the blonde who shrunk back in her seat slightly. "But considering you did help me with my chores I will work something out with the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Marisa pulled Reimu into a big hug. "Thank you! Flandre spotted me again and wanted to play with me and it got out of hand." Reimu laughed and tried pushing Marisa off. After escaping her grip Reimu's smile faded slightly. "Listen Marisa…" She began then stopped looking away as if trying to search for the next words to say.

Marisa turned her head slightly to look over at Reimu. "What is it? Something wrong?" "Please try to be more careful Marisa, we're still humans regardless of our magic. I don't want to wake up one day and find out that my best friend is dead." Marisa stared at her trying to search the darker haired girl's face for any hints to what she was thinking. "Reimu…" She whispered almost to herself. Reimu finally forced herself to look Marisa in the eyes. "Promise me you'll be more careful." "I…" Marisa was at a loss for words. Marisa brought her hat down lower so it would cover her face. She got up calmly without saying anything at first. "I promise Reimu." With that she took off without saying another word. When she thought that she was far enough away that Reimu wouldn't hear her she slowed her pace down. "Am I blushing? No I can't be…" She touched her scarlet cheeks slightly feeling the warmth that appeared along with the color. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts a small smile stretched across her face. "You always know how to make me feel important Don't ya Reimu?" She knew her friend couldn't hear her but she continued anyway. "You truly are the best youkai hunter and friend there is Reimu…Thank you."


	2. Day Two! Cheeeeen!

**Touhou Week Day 2**

"Yukari-Sama! Yukari-Sama!" Chen yelled jumping around the room childishly. The older woman huffed in response. "What is it Chen? I don't have time for your nonsense I'm busy." Chen pouted slightly at Yukari's words. "Busy? But you aren't even doing anything you're just laying around…" "I'm busy relaxing now go bother Ran!" The gap demon shouted a bit miffed. Chen started walking out of the living room with a disappointed look on her face. "Okay." Chen mumbled clearly upset. Her ears perk when she hears Ran in the kitchen. Chen runs around the house trying to get Ran's attention. "Ran-Sama! Raaaaan-Sama!" The cat youkai yells loudly. "Chen honey, I'm trying to make Yukari her tea please go sit down." Ran says in a motherly tone. Unsatisfied with that answer, Chen tugs on her dress childishly. "Ran-Sama!" She tries again to make sure that the kitsune heard her. "Chen, everyone is busy right now just go lay down or something okay? You wouldn't want to anger Yukari would you?" Chen's ears flatten at the fox's words. The young cat pouts and a few tears can be seen forming in her eyes. "But but but…" She splutters. The blonde fox finally gave in. "Awwww Cheeeeeeen!" she squealed hugging the cat demon tightly.

A large grin appeared on Chen's face. "Yay attention!" She cheered happily. Just then a loud angry voice came from the other room. "YOU TWO BETTER BE MAKING MY TEA IN THERE!" The two girls froze in the kitchen afraid to answer the older demon.

"Y-yes Yukari-Sama!" They both said in unison as they frantically rushed to make Yukari's tea. Once the tea was ready they both sat down next to their mistress and handed Yukari her tea.

"So what is it you wanted us to do Mistress?" Ran looked over at Yukari hoping the task wouldn't be too challenging. The gap youkai took another sip of her tea before answering. "I want you to find out who took my hat, I'm getting sick of looking for it myself. I suspect the witch has taken it for some odd reason. Keep an eye on the Hakurei Shrine in case you see anything suspicious I'm going to have a little…Chat with Marisa Kirisame." She paused on that last part then set down her empty teacup. "Will do." Ran says while turning on the tv to where the Hakurei Shrine appeared on the screen. Chen suddenly frowned as Yukari left. "But this is booooooring I don't wanna sit here and watch the shrine can't we just switch to Yukari and Marisa?" Ran let out a long heavy sigh. "Chen it's Yukari's direct orders we don't have a choice in the matter. Come here why don't you snuggle up next to me?" Ran pulls Chen a bit closer to cuddle with her while watching the screen.

Chen yawns looking as if running around early had drained her of her energy. She snuggles up closer to Ran and gets comfortable before saying, "I love you Ran-Sama…" This took the kitsune by surprise at first but then a small smile appeared on the blonde's face. "I love you too Chen."


	3. Day Three: Momiji

**Touhou Week Day 3: Momiji**

Momiji sat at a table with Nitori on the opposite end. Both girls were in the middle of an intense Dai Shogi match and it appeared Momiji was losing terribly to her opponent Nitori. "Hmm…If I do that then.." The dog girl muttered under her breath still trying to figure out what her next move should be. "Face it Momo, I got you beat." Nitori grinned at her friend and continued. "It was a good game though, you still need more practice if you want to beat me in the future." Momiji huffed at Nitori. "Hey I haven't made my move yet I still have a chance to win." Just then a crow tengu swooped down next to the two faster than a flash of lightning. "Ayayayaya!" Aya smiled at the pair pulling out one of her newspapers. "Have you read the latest scoop yet?" Momiji shot a glare at Aya immediately. "Don't you have something better to do than to bother us with something like that? We're in the middle of a game here." Momiji barked at Aya angrily. "Momiji don't be rude, I'm pretty interested in seeing what Aya has written today." Nitori turned her attention back on the darker haired girl. Aya smiled once more ignoring Momiji's presence. "Someone has stolen from Yukari herself! We don't know who the culprit is but most people in Gensokyo are suspecting Marisa Kirisame the witch." Nitori arched an eyebrow curiously. "Oh? Marisa may be a thief but I'm sure even she knows not to mess with Yukari." Momiji frowns waiting patiently for Nitori to make her move. Aya snapped a quick picture of Momiji before speaking. "So what's up with you doggy?" Momiji growled in response. "Cease your pointless pictures Crow tengu." Momiji growled in response. Aya put her hand over her face in a dramatic gasp. "You know Crow Tengus are a great race!" "Tch, yeah I know but you soil their good name with your useless gossip." Momiji retorted. Aya narrowed her eyes at the white lighter haired girl. "You're just angry that you weren't the star in the paper." Momiji rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to have lies and rumors spread about myself I would have printed the paper personally." Aya winced slightly looking offended. "My news stories are NOT just gossip they are all true!"

Nitori sighed heavily finally having had enough of their bickering. "Okay you two cut it out. Both Momiji and Aya exchange glares at one another. "The birdbrain started it." Momiji grumbled. "You better keep that mutt on a leash ayayaya!" Aya countered. Momiji grabbed for her sword. "I'll wipe you out in seconds if you keep running your mouth!" Nitori stood up from the table. "That's enough you two. I've had it with your constant fighting you're almost as bad as Kaguya and Mokou. I would not like having to intervene with you guys any further. You two are to make up right now or I will personally beat you both senseless." They both sighed in unison. "Yes Nitori…" "Aye! Now then off to get more information on the thief!" Aya took off flying before anyone could say anything else. Nitori turned to her friend. "Momiji, please refrain from taking your frustrations out on Aya." "Look just because I was losing the match doesn't mean I was—" Nitori held up a hand to cut her off in mid sentence. "That's not what I meant." She said calmly. "Eh, then what did you mean." Momiji's face suddenly turned bright red. "N-No, you've got it all wrong it's not like that at all! I can stand to be around her!" Momiji stuttered helplessly as Nitori giggled. "I didn't say anything." The kappa winked at her friend causing the wolf tengu to blush even more. "Shut up" She mutters frustrated and flustered. Nitori swiftly makes her move on the game board and grinned widely. "I win~"


	4. Day Four: Flandre Fufufu

Touhou Week Day 4: Scarlet Sisters

Flandre sat in the middle of her dark room cuddling her teddy bear gloomily. She could hear the ready footsteps of Sakuya from down the halls. She knew that if she attempted to escape the time controlling maid would simply stop her and drag her back to her room in the basement. The young vampire gritted her teeth angrily. "It's not fair." She muttered under her breath. "Onee-chan always leaves me out of the fun stuff. I'm always here alone it's boring just sitting in this room all day. She doesn't care about me…" Flandre frowned while tightening the grip on her stuffed bear causing it to rip slightly. "My toys never last either…" As if on cue the teddy bear exploded scattering stuffing all over the floor. Flandre stared down at it dully.

"Flan, I brought you some tea." Sakuya said stepping into the room. The silver haired maid noticed the teddy bear's remains on the floor. "Again? I know you're strong but it isn't necessary to keep breaking all of your toys." Sakuya calmly set the tray down next to Flandre and bowed respectfully. "I'll go see about getting you a new one—"

Flandre interrupted her instantly. "What's the point?" "I'm sorry?" Sakuya stared at her mistress surprised by the sudden outburst. Flandre repeated herself, "I said what's the point of buying a new one? It'll just break again…" The young vampire stared at it clearly upset. "Flandre…" Sakuya began but Flandre cut her off again. "Just leave, you won't help me anyway. You never do you're too scared of my big sister. I can't even read with Patchy anymore, I hardly ever see China, Cirno doesn't visit, Marisa isn't allowed to come near the Scarlet Devil Mansion anymore, what do I have left? Nee-Sama is always too busy for me it's like I'm not even here. You only come down here to see me when I need something to eat or drink." Her tiny hands clenched tightly into fists. "So just leave!" One of the teacups shattered. Sakuya flinched at the intensity in the younger girl's words. "I-I" The time maid stuttered.

Small tears formed in Flandre's eyes. "If none of you want me then why don't you just cast me out? Why keep me locked up in this stupid basement? Why can't I enjoy the outside world anymore? Rumia causes chaos and yet she can roam wherever she wants. It's not fair…The least Remi can do is visit me once in a while." Flandre gathered up the stuffing that was on the ground and walked over to a corner cuddling the remains. "Remilia is just trying to protect Gensokyo." Sakuya tried to comfort her. "She could visit me but she chooses not to…" Flandre countered.

"She is busy." Sakuya took a small step forward. "All she ever does is boss you around and drink tea!" Flandre growled. Sakuya let out a small sigh. "She does much more than that." "I've had enough just leave my room." Flandre held the teddy bear closer. "Flan—" Flandre turned her head baring her fangs at Sakuya. "I said NOW!"

Not wanting to anger Flandre any further Sakuya bowed once more and left.

Remilia sat on her throne waiting for her maid to return. "Mistress here is your tea." Sakuya placed a tray next to Remilia's throne. "Thank you pads." Remelia picked up the teacup carefully and took a sip. "I told you they're natural!" Sakuya tried keeping her voice down. "Hmm, is there something on your mind Sakuya?" Remilia smiled at her maid slyly. "It's about Flandre." Remilia held up a hand to silence Sakuya. "The answer is no." Remilia took another sip of her tea calmly. "But I haven't even asked anything yet." Sakuya struggled not to yell that last part. "I assume you want to let her out of her room, which you and I both know is a terrible idea. What we are doing is for the best." "Mistress please." Sakuya begged. "She doesn't have to go far just at least in the mansion's garden? I would make sure it was at night." Remilia glared down at the silver haired woman. "I said no, do not question me any further on the matter." There was a long pause before Sakuya spoke again. "You need to learn to be a better sister before you can be the head of this house, I will take any punishment you have for me later but I highly suggest seeing to Flandre first. Part of her outbursts and unstableness is loneliness you know." With that Sakuya left Remilia to ponder on that thought. Remilia let out a heavy sigh and got up from her chair. "Fine you win Sakuya." She headed downstairs to where Flandere's room was located. Remilia cracked open the door to her sister's room slightly and peered through. "Remi doesn't care if I rot in here…" Flandre cuddled her teddy bear that appeared to be fixed. Remilia knocked softly on her door. "Go away!" Flandre shouted not turning around. "Flan, it's me." Remilia said soothingly. No answer. Remilia opened the door a bit more. "Flandre?" She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. In a blink of an eye a teacup soared through the room almost hitting the older vampire. Remilia jumped startled.

Flandre let out a small giggle in response. "Fufufuf…" "Flandre!" Remilia glared at her younger sister. "That was not funny you could have hit me." She said sternly.

A huge twisted grin stretched across Flandre's face. "Let's play a bit Nee-Sama." The blonde vampire let out a loud laugh and turned around to face her older sister.

Remilia backed up a few steps. "Flan, please calm down I know you're upset."

Shadows covered the younger girl's face. "You don't understand how I feel. How about I lock you down here and I'll take over the family business hmm?" She grinned more showing off her fangs. "Let's see 495 years should do nicely!" She giggled even more. Remilia stared at Flandre horrified. "Flandre cut it out!" Remilia's voice was shaky with fear and worry. "You didn't visit me much, I get a few hellos here and there and that's it!" Her smile faltered for a minute but returned quickly. "Do I scare you Nee-Sama? Is that it?" Flandre let out a dark laugh. "Well you wanted a monster so now you have one." Remilia's younger sister took a few steps towards her not dropping that creepy smirk of hers. Remilia was started to panic. "Flandre you know that even if you kill me you'll just become a target by everyone in the house including the youkai hunters. Then Gensokyo would collapse without my assistance." "Then you'll just have to make sure that you win." Flandre replied coldly. Remilia backed up into a wall. "Flandre! Stop it!" She shouted desperately at her sister. "What are you going to do? Ground me?" Flandre glared at Remilia waiting for an answer. Instead, Remilia walked over to Flandre and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Please calm down Flan…" A few tears landed on Flandre's neck as they embraced. Flandre stared at her older sister in shock. "W-what…?" she stuttered. "I'm so sorry Flandre…How about I make this up to you? Come with me I'll let you sit on my throne and have tea with Sakuya and I." Remilia stroked Flandre's hair soothingly. Flandre's face turned scarlet. "O-Okay." "Don't blame yourself, it really is my fault." She smiled at at Flandre before leading her up to the throne room. "Sakuya go make some sweets for Flandre. After we eat we'll have a nice walk with Flandre, outside." Flandre's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? You mean it Remi?" The young vampire squealed happily. Remilia nuzzled her sister's nose with her own. "Yeah, I mean it." Flandre happily hugged her older sister. "I'll be a better sister to you Flan." Remilia leaned down and kissed her sister's forehead affectionately. Flandre stared up at her sister smiling. "I couldn't ask for a better one."


End file.
